


圣詹姆斯公园

by BakerSt233B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt233B/pseuds/BakerSt233B
Summary: 在study centre通宵赶due的休闲之作。





	圣詹姆斯公园

自从一切的混乱结束之后，他和John过上了没羞没臊的幸福生活。  
当然，还有Rosie。  
Sherlock没想过有一天自己会有一个女儿，当然，从生物学上来讲这个女儿确实不是自己的，但Sherlock早已经学会不那么理性了。

Rosie喜欢去公园散步，好在伦敦有好多好多大大小小的公园，这让他们的选择多了许多。  
Rosie最喜欢圣詹姆斯公园，因为那里有很多的鸽鸽雁雁鸭子天鹅什么的，而且他们都不怕人。  
那里还可以看女王的护卫队进行操练。Rosie并不知道那是什么，只是觉得一群穿制服的人整整齐齐地走来走去很有趣。

Sherlock和John第一次带着Rosie走过圣詹姆斯公园的那个桥时都有一瞬间的恍惚。  
Rosie走路还不稳，摇摇晃晃的，但除非特别累的时候，她是很抗拒坐在婴儿车里的。她最爱一手牵着Sherlock一手牵着John勇敢在地面上闯荡。  
站在桥上可以看到远处的伦敦眼。  
Sherlock之前从没注意，不是说他不知道这个事实，只是他没在意过。直到Rosie突然停了下来，撒掉牵着John的手，激动地指着远处大声叫喊些什么，Sherlock才停下来。  
夕阳照耀着水面，蓝天白云，微风和飞来飞去的海鸥（当然还有叫得很难听的不知道是鸭子还是什么的动物当背景音），手里牵着的肉乎乎的温暖的小手，旁边站着的笑着护着Rosie的John。

“我们来过这里，John。”  
“我记得。”  
“我没有注意过这里的景色这么美。”  
“现在你意识到了。”

他们上次来这里是为了调查女王卫兵的案子。是他和John为了带彼此从婚礼策划中出去透透气而选择的案子。  
Sherlock突然在想，那时的他们也许只是想要一会儿独处的时光。  
只可惜那时自己被紧张和焦虑塞满，根本顾不上欣赏这里的景色，还很没骨气地在John开始谈论Mary的时候从长椅上逃跑了。

Rosie揪着Sherlock的大衣要抱抱，Sherlock十分乐意地把小女孩提溜了起来抱在怀里。  
“我记得，Sherlock。”一旁的John有些出神，“真美啊，不是吗？”  
John看着Sherlock和他怀里的Rosie——这是八年前刚从阿富汗回来的时候自己绝对不可能想象过的景象，那时他觉得一切暗然无味，孤独至极，找不到自己存在的意义，他几乎准备结束自己的生命了。  
然后他遇到了Sherlock。  
八年后，就是这样了，Sherlock成了他的爱人，他们一同抚养一个女儿。

======================  
所以有时候还是要坚强一点撑下去的。  
因为你不知道什么时候就会出现转机了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这写到最后咋变成了一个珍爱生命不要自杀的宣传？？？  
> 其实可能是说给自己听的吧。  
> 继续赶due了，希望天亮之前结束战斗。


End file.
